iVisit
by pickaxe881978
Summary: Freddie pays a visit to several graves but there is only one that he wishes he didn't have to.


**iVisit**

Freddie Benson awoke to sunshine streaming through the bedroom window. Taking a deep breath, he got up out of bed and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen to get something for breakfast, he looked over at the calendar and the realization of exactly what day it was hit him. Under normal circumstances he would have been extremely happy since it was their wedding anniversary, it was on this day fifty years ago that he married the love of his life and he had never been happier. Their life together had been a good one, they successfully raised four children which were now grown with families of their own, and he and Sam were looking forward to a long and happy retirement together. Sometimes however things don't go the way we want them to and as Freddie would find out this would be one of those things.

As he headed out to the car he started thinking back on all the good times they had together. They had their fair share of bad times as well, but they always managed to get through whatever was thrown at them and come out stronger for it. Pulling into the cemetery parking lot he found himself thinking back to the sequence of events that lead to him being alone for the last three years. He still remembered that god forsaken day as if it had happened only yesterday. They were returning home from the hospital where they were visiting their newest grandson to have a nice romantic dinner and they were less than five minutes from their house when it happened. A driver that they would later find out was drunk ran a stoplight and plowed into Sam's side of the car at 70 mph which sent the intoxicated driver through his windshield and the resulting impact with the ground broke his neck. The force of the impact sent their vehicle spinning and slamming into a light pole on Sam's side of the car knocking them both unconscious.

The next thing Freddie knew he was waking up in a hospital room and in a lot of pain. He looked around for Sam but didn't see her, he didn't remember anything after being hit and the car striking the light pole. He grabbed the call button next to him and pressed it several times, which brought a nurse pretty quick. The nurse had barely gotten into his room when he started asking about Sam "where is my wife, where is Sam? Is she ok?" he was going to continue when he noticed that the nurse's expression had changed as soon as he asked about Sam, it was the look one has when they have bad news to tell you but aren't sure how to tell you. It was right then that the realization hit him, he knew without a word being said that his wife, his best friend was dead. He suddenly felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and hard, so hard that he felt like he was going to be sick.

Freddie walked silently through the cemetery passing by the many tombstones, some with names he recognized but many of the others were just strangers. As he neared the area were his beloved Sam was buried he passed by several tombstones with names that was all too familiar with. The first one he passed was his mother Marissa's then he passed Spencer and Carly's graves, the next two graves were for Pam and Melanie Puckett. Had Gibby stayed in Seattle he most likely would have been buried here as well, but he had moved away shortly after finishing college at the insistence of his then girlfriend. He and Gibby tried to stay in touch but over time the distance took a major toll on the friendship and soon they were both too busy with their lives to try and maintain their friendship anymore. Walking past the graves of his family and friends, no not just friends they were more than that, Spencer was like the big brother he never had not to mention the only male remodel he ever really had growing up and Carly was like a sister to him, and then there was Pam and Melanie who even though they had their own problems, they were always there for him and Sam.

Walking up to Sam's grave he felt so alone, of course he knew he could count on the kids to be there for him if he ever needed them, but all of the people that he had known since he was a teenager were gone and he was the only one left from the original group. Sitting in front of her tombstone he reached out and ran his hand over her name and the date of her death as the tears he thought he had finished crying long ago returned stinging his eyes. He sat for a few minutes gathering his thoughts and trying to decide what to tell her first, there were so many things he could start with, like both Ethan and Evan's families will be welcoming a new grandchild in a few months or that Lauren's oldest was going to be starting college in the fall. In the end he decided to start it as he had the last two years.

"Hi Sam, Happy Anniversary" he inhales deeply trying to get control before continuing. "There are so many other things to tell you, I-I'm not sure where to even start" he stops for moment to breathe again before continuing. "I'll start with the bad news, might as well get it over with. Let's see Melanie died earlier this year, she passed away peacefully in her sleep. I don't know if you remember Mike's wife Sara, but she also passed away in her sleep, the doctor said she had a heart attack. The biggest bit of bad news was Carly's death, she had been sick for a while and wasn't able to recover, and eventually her body just gave up. I was there in the room when she died Sam and as the end drew near, she said she could see Spencer and he was telling her that it was time to come home. I can only hope that when my time comes it's you that comes to get me so I can see your beautiful smile again." His tears started flowing again but only for a moment as he found himself remembering some of his fondest memories of his life with Sam. "Well that's enough of the bad stuff, now onto the good things, to start Ashton is going to be starting at Le Cordon Bleu here in Seattle. I tell you Sam she takes after you in the cooking department. Both Ethan and Evan will be welcoming a new grandchild, Ethan's is due in a month and half and Evan's is due in two months. I swear it seems like those two do almost everything together" he said smiling. Standing up and dusting himself off he turned his head back to her tombstone "well I think that's everything for now babe, but I promise that I will be back again next year. Until then I love you, I think of you every day and I miss you" he said before turning and heading back to his car.


End file.
